1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper filing systems, and more particularly to hanging file systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, hanging folders were designed to help maintain papers neatly in file drawers. A hanging folder has hangers that extend from each end of the opening of the folder, which ride on rails provided across a file drawer. When papers are placed in the hanging folder, they are either first organized in a separate file folder or simply left loose in a stack. Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 982124627 (filed Apr. 2, 1998; issued May 24, 1999; assigned to Idea Enhancement Group Inc., the assignee of the present application), disclosed a new hanging binder that organizes, binds and files the papers in a hanging file drawer, without requiring the use of a separate hanging folder and file folder. (This Chinese patent is fully incorporated by reference herein) The hanging binder disclosed has four posts spaced apart along a binding spine and a binder flap having four holes spaced apart to match the posts. The papers to be filed have holes punched along an edge at spacing matching the location of the posts. To file a paper, the paper is placed against the binder with the posts through the holes, and the binder flap is closed onto the posts with the tip of the posts into the holes on the binder cover. The tips of the posts are snapped into the holes on the binder flap, thus securing the paper on the posts. To remove a paper, the binder flap is unsnapped to provide access to the paper. The hanging binder has a hanger extending from each end of its spine, which hangers may retract into the spine when the hanging binder is not placed in a hanging file drawer. Each hanger is separately supported in a cantilevered fashion by the two posts closest to the respective end.
The above-mentioned hanging binder maintains a stack of loose-leaf papers in an organized fashion for the convenience of future references. It also maintains the stack of loose-leaf papers in a manner that allows a person the flexibility and ease of inserting papers to or removing papers from the stack. Further, it maintains the stack of loose-leaf papers in a manner that allows easy turning of the pages to allow a person to review the papers.
The present invention provides an improvement over the earlier hanging binder design.
The present invention is directed to a hanging file system that makes use of an improved hanging binder. The filing system includes a number of complementary hanging file supports, implementations and accessories.
In one aspect of the present invention, the improved hanging binder has two telescopic retractable hanger members, which are supported by posts to extend at each end of the spine of the binder in a cantilevered manner. A common center post supports a telescopic section of the hanger members. This reduces the number of posts, thus simplifies the design and construction of the hanging binder, and improves ease of use.
In another aspect of the present invention, hanging binder supports are designed to complement usage of the hanging binder to provide filing of loose-leaf papers. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a hanging file sleeve or box provides support for portable storage of hanging file. In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a hanging file carrying case provides easy handling of hanging files. In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, a foldable hanging file base provides support of hanging files. The foldable hanging file base has a frame structure that comprises slender members. Soft or flexible panels may be supported on the frame structure to provide protection of the contents from the environment. The frame structure may be folded or collapsed when the base is not in use.
In another aspect of the present invention, a hanging binder supports a receptacle that provides filing of lose papers and/or articles. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the receptacle is in the form of a file pocket or envelope, with holes punched along an edge for hanging on the posts on the hanging binder.